La mélodie des anges
by kitty-kyu
Summary: beuh... Je sais pas quoi dire, à vous de lire. Couple 2X4


**Auteur:**Kitty-kyu

**Disclaimers:** Beuh non pô à moi les 5 beaux gosses

**Genre: **Yaoi

**Couple: **2X4, 4X2 Au choix XD

**Note: **C'est une ambiance assez "clamp" comme je dis (Cerisier et tout et tout, enfin j'me comprend).

**_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°La mélodie des anges °-°-°-°-°-°-°-_**

Le vent souffle emportant avec lui les pétales d'un cerisier. Un vent frais caressant son visage pâle et faisant danser délicatement ses mèches dorées brillant aux rayons du soleil. L'atmosphère rose fait ressortir ses yeux turquoises brillant de milles feux, vêtu tout de blanc en cet aube, l'adolescent était assis sur une branche d'arbre et fixait l'horizon. Dans ses mains, il tenait une petite boite rose aux motifs dorés et bordeaux. Il l'ouvrit et une musique douce et fine se fit entendre. Il se regarda dans le miroir situé à l'intérieur du boitier et sourit en se remarquant certains traits communs avec la soeur de qui il avait hérité cette boite à musique qui autre fois appartenait à sa mère. Des larmes semblables à de fins cristaux glissèrent sur ses joues… Depuis quand était-il seul déjà ? Bientôt 2 ans c'est vrai. Sa seule famille était ses frères d'arme. Mais il se sentait tellement différents d'eux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti en présence de ses soeurs.

Le ciel était rosé et les pétales dansait dans l'air se réchauffant au fur et à mesure que le soleil se présentait. Vêtu tout de noir, sa tresse volant derrière lui et ses yeux violets s'accordant magnifiquement au décor, il avançait là où ses pas le guidaient, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un vieil arbre et s'y adossa. Il laissa son regard se perdre à travers l'horizon quand soudain il entendit une petite musique qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre tous les soirs lorsqu'il passait devant la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle était si douce, semblable à celle d'une boite à musique. Il leva la tête, la mélodie semblait venir du haut de l'arbre.

_-Hey man qu'est-ce que tu fais là -_

_-Et toi ? J'avais envie de voir le soleil se lever..._

Celui aux longs cheveux tressés monta dans l'arbre et s'avança vers le blond à quatre pattes comme une panthère. Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui cacher son visage légèrement rouge.

_-Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Cet objet… Il était à qui ?_

_-A la base, à ma mère._

_-Chaque soir, avant d'aller dormir, tu l'écoutes comme berceuse._

_-…_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles._

_-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?_

_-Rejoindre tes soeurs._

_-Ce ne sera pas le cas avant longtemps… du moins j'espère._

_-Mais si tu es un ange ? Et que ton heure doit arriver ?_

_-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas un ange !_

_-Elles, elles le sont et ta mère aussi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, c'est une évidence. Ecoute cette mélodie, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle te dit ?_

_-Me dire quoi ?_

_-Qu'il est temps que tu t'en ailles ?_

_-Je ne l'avais pas interprété comme ça… Elle m'inspire plutot de la tristesse._

_-Et cette tristesse, au fond te dit qu'il est temps de rejoindre ta famille ?_

_-Vous êtes ma famille._

_-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu pense réellement chaque soir avant de dormir ?_

_-… Je ne partirais jamais, je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls… Je ne veux pas te laisser seul._

_-Et moi je ne le veux pas non plus Quatre._

_-Duo je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi mon ange._

Le natté s'aprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras délicatement. Le blond posa sa tête sur son épaule en se promettant que désormais il n'ouvrirait plus jamais cette boite, il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, les larmes perlant le long de la joue de l'empathe. Ce dernier leva un peu la tête et le châtain baissa un peu la sienne, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un frisson les parcouru, et ils entrouvrirent les lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser. Depuis Quatre n'eut plus besoin de cette boite à musique pour s'endormir, sa seule berceuse furent les bras et les caresses de Duo.


End file.
